A Cool Night Out!!!
by Kayzey12
Summary: The First Turbo Rangers had retired ( Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Justin ) and now they're ready to move on - Chapter 2 is Up Now I'm Really Really Sorry for taking so long to write them because i have been busy with my school so i'm Sorry!
1. A New Start for A New Life

Disclaimer: This is my 2nd Story. I hate to say this but English is my 2nd Language so please bear with me. Power Rangers Characters ( Tommy , Kimberly etc. ) Don't belong to me Saban Entertainment owns them. So Please Don't sue me. This is the 1st Chapter of The Story so hope you like it.   
Also no offense but this is a Tommy/Kimberly story. sorry Tommy/Katherine fans but i'm a big fan of Tommy/Kim and everything so hope you understand. This story is definately for Tommy/Kim Fans and Shippers out there so hope you like it. Tommy/Kat Fans and Shippers please don't read. I'm So Sorry.  
  
Special Thanks to: Starry Nights - Jessica thank you for the help again. Also keep up the good work and I'm here to Support you.  
Morgan - Thank you so much for your dedication. by the way I'm Kristine and I'm the one who you put on your dedication on your Song Fic Good Morning Beautiful but on the 2nd Chapter. Also Don't stop writing a Song Fic' it is quite good and brilliant. Don't Worry I'm her to Support you also.   
  
A Cool Night Out!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 1: A New Start for A New Life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5th September 2000  
17:30p.m.   
Angel Grove Lake,   
Angel Grove, California, USA  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was a hot summer's day in Angel Grove as Tommy walked to the lake   
where he and Kimberly shared a kiss for the first time. As he reached the   
middle of the lake he pulled something out of one of his pockets and opened   
the blue velvet box. Inside was a 1 carat gold diamond engagement ring that   
was sparkling and very dazzling that gleamed at him.   
'Today is the best ay to ask her' he thought 'I just hope she'll say yes and   
not turn me down but I don't think she will!' He mused as he sat down on a   
bench just infront of him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam and Justin had retired from Ranger business and   
started a new life. Kat had received a full scholarship to move to London to   
join London's finest and prestigious Royal Ballet Academy. A few weeks later,   
she decided to join and move to London. Tommy didn't want to hold her back   
from her dreams but England is so much farther than Florida also he didn't   
want to move to England. Angel Grove is his home and that's were he wanted to   
stay. So Tommy, Adam, Justin, Tanya, Rocky, Jason and Billy took Kat to the   
airport and said their goodbyes. Tommy was the last one to say goodbye. They   
said their farewells and promised to stay friends and not attached to each   
other. Kat knew that it wasn't going to work for both of them and she hopes   
that Tommy is happy and well. Adam is been accepted at Angel Grove University   
along with Tanya. He's been taking architecture lately and also still doing   
karate with Tommy, Rocky and Jason. He and Tanya are still newlyweds and both   
planning to move to Colorado when they finish college. Tanya is also at Angel   
Grove University taking media studies. Tanya works as a part time DJ She   
and Adam are still dating and taking things easy but both having a great   
relationship. Billy had decided to move back to Angel Grove and have a fresh   
start again. He and Cestria had split up. He knew it didn't work out for both   
of them also he missed Angel Grove so he decided to move back. He started   
working at NASA. Then he bumped to Trini again but this time thing has been   
serious for both of them. Few weeks later, they both announced to their   
friends that they officially dating each other. Both are doing greatly and   
enjoying their relationship. Trini, Jason and Zack had finished the Peace   
Conference in Switzerland. Trini and Jason decided to go back to Angel Grove   
while Zack goes to San Diego to open a Dance School and visit Angel Grove   
whenever he's got time but still keeps in touch with all of them. Jason had   
opened a Karate School along with Rocky and Tommy. Tommy and Jason had   
combined their karate schools together and were making big money in no time,   
while Trini decided to work for Angel Grove Mall Catalogues as a graphic   
designer. Rocky and Aisha are the seniors of the gang. They both got married   
a month ago. With Tommy and Jason's persistent matchmaking, they both showed   
their feeling for each other and that's were they ended up. Rocky is happy   
teaching martial arts and karate with Tommy and Jason and is helping them run   
the school. Aisha is working as an Assistant Fashion Editor for Vogue   
International. Justin and his father had moved to Detroit and start a new   
life together. Justin had received a full-Scholarship at University of   
Detroit to take Science and Physics. Justin stills visits Angel Grove and   
sees Tommy and Jason also he still does Martial Arts. Finally, Tommy had   
joined his Uncle John's racing team and he'll be racing until the end of   
September. Also he bumped to Kimberly 2 weeks ago 2 days after Kat left for   
London. He and Kimberly stayed friends for couple of days. Few weeks later,   
they met up in the good old Youth Centre, talk things over and start all over   
again. Kimberly has done pretty well for the past few years since she left   
Angel Grove. She had done well in The Pan-Global Games and became the Gold   
medalist of the Pan-Global Games. She had told Coach Gunther Schmidt and all   
of her friends and the USA Gymnast that Angel Grove was her home and   
that's where she is from. She had opened a gymnastics school for young girls   
at Tommy and Jason's Martial Arts & Karate School and started making good   
profits and big money in no time. It was doubtful that all of them could be   
found with all their brighter futures.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Like it? Love it? Hate it? whatever please Read and Review!!! ~Kayzey12~  



	2. The Proposal of A Lifetime

Disclaimer: Just want to Let you know again that I don't own Power Rangers   
they all belong to Saban Entertainment. So To All the Lawyers please don't   
sue me.   
  
Sorry if the 2nd Chapter took so long because I've been busy with my school   
so sorry about that.   
  
This is For Tommy Oliver / Kimberly Hart Fans And Shippers Out There!!!!!   
Sorry Tommy/Katherine Fans and Shippers I'm not a big fan of them so I'm   
sorry about that.   
  
Dedications: Of Course, the one and only ~ Starry Nights ~ Jessica you've   
been the Bestest Friend I've Ever met thank you for all the Help and Support   
also I'm here to support you anyway I can.   
  
Well, Here's Chapter 2 Hope you all like it!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 2: The Proposal of a lifetime!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
5th September 2000   
17:40 p.m.   
Angel Grove Lake   
Angel Grove, California, USA   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tommy is still sitting on the bench waiting for Kimberly. He just sat down there with the blue velvet box on his hands just waiting for her.   
' Come On Kim! For some reason you're the one who's late today 'He thought.   
  
Meanwhile, Kimberly has just Finished doing Gymnastics at her Very Own   
Gymnastics School. She was teaching The Intermediate Group Ages 13-15. She   
got out of the School and jumped in her Silver Mercedes SLK Sports Car and   
then went off To Meet Tommy.   
  
Few Minutes Later, She Arrives at the Lake where Herself and Tommy shared a   
Kiss for the First Time. She Saw Tommy Sitting Down on a Bench Anxiously   
Waiting for her She Smiled Playfully then Walked ahead to where he's   
sitting.   
  
"Hey Handsome, Sorry I'm Late I've Been Busy Teaching Gymnastics So I'm   
sorry for being Late " She said as she gave her Tall Boyfriend a Kiss in his   
Tanned Cheeks.   
  
"Not a Problem it's fine by me." He said as he wrapped his arms under her   
waist and pulled her in his arms and kissed her Passionately.   
  
"Beautiful, there's something I needed to ask you " He said as he broke the   
embrace and smiled at her softly.   
  
"In 5, 10 or 25 years time where do you think our future is going to be you   
know our future as a couple? " He asked her softly as he looked at her very   
sparkling brown eyes there we're as like her very colorful brown-caramel   
Hair.   
  
"I don't know but I think both of us are married with kids playing outside   
our house and asking us both to play with them!" she said happily and   
enthusiastically.   
  
"Well, we see about that " he said as he pulled out again the blue velvet   
box as he opened it showed the 1 carat engagement ring. When Kim seen it   
she gasped and didn't know what to say.   
  
"Kimberly, since the day I saw you I knew you will be the perfect girl who   
will make me happy and you actually did. I know we've through hard times   
also some Good Times but I knew this will change our lives forever. Kimberly   
Hart, Will you marry Me and be my wife for eternity? " He asked softly   
  
As tears of joy ran down on Kim's face she wrapped her arms under his neck   
trying to find her voice and at last she did   
  
"In half of a heartbeat, yes, I will......... I will marry you Tommy" She   
said as tears of Joy kept streaming down her face while Tommy Himself Smiled   
and slid the ring on Kim's Finger and Their lips met into a passionate Kiss.   
They both had spent 10 minutes just kissing finally, Kim broke the kiss and   
went to look at her engagement ring.   
  
"Oh Tommy! This is lovely! " She said as she looked at the ring it was   
sparkling in front at her she looked at him and hugged him and never wanted   
to let go.   
  
"Should we tell the guys? You know, our friends, family and I know they'll be happy to know it!" she said as they both gazed into each others eyes and   
suddenly it all turned into a passionate kiss.   
  
"Come On gorgeous let's get going to my parents house and break the news "   
he said as he smiled down at his beautiful athletic fiance and broke the   
hug.   
  
"Okay Handsome, let's get going! " She said happily. Tommy had offered a   
hand then Kimberly took it.   
  
They both knew they'll be together for the rest of their lives and never be apart forever.   
~~~~****~~~~   



End file.
